Level H for Hentai
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Total request Quorra three some with kinks, "fetish" and more Sam puts his in and mystery chick too! You decide! Adults only no kiddies as it is very HOT AND HEAVY! Rescue mission supreme with porking as the reward and photoshop!


**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay If YOU don't read ever my storrys before than you don't know so I'm telling you now right here so pay attention here THIS IS THE WARNING SECTION where I send all the crybaby wuss chicksh-ts home to cry on they're momma's boobies! This is for ADULTS ONLY no kiddies with lots of heavy breathing HOT AND HEAVY s-x porking three some homophobia nasty wet moaning sexy incest "fetish" beastrapes fingers!

All these kinks and "fetish" and more could appear in THIS story as this story is "Level H for Hentai" and TOTAL REQUEST MODE in later chapters! YIf you reads this warning and your brain capacity is strained and going NO NO NO as your not intelligent enough to take ANY SEXY NO MATTER THE EXTREME than that means you're a crying wuss and need to run home yeah! You have a little brain and you don't belong here so get out and good riddick! YOUR TEARS WOULD WATER THE STORY AND CONTAMINATE IT WITH EMO!

But! BUT! But if you read these warnings and you our all adult and badass and you're brain is large and smart with plenty of capacity for sexy and you brain think YES YES YES and MORE MORE MORE no matter how violent the sexual than CONGRADULATETIONS your badass you BECUZ YOU HAVE FOUND THE STORY THAT FULLY SATISFIES YOUR EVERY URGES and maybe it gives you new fetishes, huh! Yeah?

Now why does the story satisfy your urges TO THE EXTREME? Because you are the TOTAL REQUEST MASTER and every kink and fetish and sexual that YOU say can appear in this storry yes it can! Only simple instructions to follow! Plus bonuses added no matter what of extra kinks, fetishes, puns, live swirlies and more, more more! YOUR BRAIN SCREAMS FOR MORE!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

First author note I say outside the warnings section is about the Easter Egg contest! Yes the easter egg contest is still going and if you forgot how or your too lazy to look at Easter egg rules from my other fiction storys than I tell you how it become to points you? One point for each review you leave which says the easter egg you found and then you add up points and put on your profile and boast for the most points! Their are still plenty of Easter Eggs left but each one claimed in a review MEANS ONE FEWER EASTER EGG BECAUSE EACH ONE CAN ONLY BE CLAIMED ONCE!

so hurry, hurry hurry as supplies may run out! Your only chance is to snatch them FAST!

They're can be only one! (You see that was an easter Egg becuz they are like DVD Easter Egg x-tras and can be all sorts of things like movies references and puns!)

Now I tell you ABOUT THE STORY and let me tell you have never seen a mind-blasting action-filled porking romp of sexy and sexual s-x like anything as I even imagine it! Now I'm still waiting for the Quorra photoshop of her shooped in a diaper bikini with one diaper cover her down-below chick places and the other diaper cover her boobies so her n-pples can milk into them! It is a wonder! Nobody maked me this photoshop request yet BUT I HAVE TOTAL CONFIDENCE IT WILL HAPPEN!

If you build it they will come (or maybe c-m which is another name for j-zz or "white pee")!

So I promised my readers NO RETURN OF QUORRA UNTIL THE PHOTOSHOP IS MADE and even though this is a Quorra three some story this is not breaking the promise as this is only the first chapter and Quora is not here yet! I am so confident that I start writing ANYWAY as I know I am all-confident like the all-spark! But not like the all-spark from transformers as I prob. don't make it a crossover this time BUT A PURE TRON ORGY AS I LOVE THE MOST!

You deal with someonwe so cock-sure? Yeah becase cock-sure means you got a c-ck which is pecker not rooster and you's NOT AFRAID TO USE IT. You have wood like a big wooden bat and you not scared to hit people over the head with it bat and knocked them up!

If your stupid and read this red text here than you should know the red text is only for the stupids who need everything explained becuz they don't get intelligent writing without lots of explaining and I tell you: this is called a pun. I explain this pun like so: wood is what a b-ner is and wood is also whut a wooden bat is and a bat can knocked someone's head but s-x is also "head" and "knocked up" is preg. which is baby in the belly you stupid but "knocked up side the head" is also what bats do to dudes and chicks when bullies swing them. SO THEIR ARE ABOUT FOUR LEVELS OF PUN HERE ALL INTERSECT WHICH MAKES IT A SUPER-PUN SQUARED and few genius can get to that pun level.

If you wasn't stupid you could be a pun genius and then make lots of money (moola but not like a cow moo-la ha that was another pun) becazse their is professional authors like Pier Anthony who make novels of puns and sell them to corporation bookstores for millions of dollars!

THE WAIT MASTER IS ABOUT TO WIN THE WAITING GAME!

When the Quorra diaper bikini photoshop is devilered and approved than that lucky dude or chick gets TOTAL REQUEST POWER over later chappies and I write whatever but add all the request stuff too so THE TOTALITY IS EVEN MORE THAN THE REQUESTS and I put in extra product placement, puns, live swirlies kinks and "fetish" and everything else! Yes it is MORE than you ask for! What more could you ask for than more than you ask for? None!

This Quorra threesome has Quorra, Sam Flyn and a mystery chick not revealed at this chapter one mystery chick has an different eye color then Quorra and a different hair color than Quora and her bobbies get bigger if she was happy, so the size-changing boobies according: mood and also rainbow-colored glowing n-pples!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF<strong>** STORY)**

Sam was going on the internet and he came to a website called real person fiction that was like fan fiction but real dudes and chicks becuz Sam was in his fictional universe so all of it is real inside the fiction but fake here becauuse fictional chars. are real in they're own world. Sam read the stories and found they were all stupid and than just when he was about to go away he saw one more author to try with the avatar saying "Harry Apprentice" and Sam read those storries last of all and they impress!

Sam says, "I never read like this before but of all the storrys about me these are the most real and make me shed manly tears of gratitude."

They were really hot scenes and drama and heartwarming and genius puns and cool contests and all kinds of ideas that chickensh-t wusses are too scared to write becuz they ain't badass enough!

Sam noted that the "Harry Appentice" had been following his life story and had incoprtated all kinds of stuff from newspaper stories in it and so the stories were mostly real but some stuff was made up and Sam had never actually had s-x because all the porking was fiction.

Sam said, "This is certain. I must loose my v-rginity and I must do ways that are as hot as the Harry Appentice avatar writes!"

Sam was sad though becauze Quorra, his power of peace and healing, was still missing! He wanted to loose his v-rginity and stop being a v-rgin with Quorra as he calm his raging beastrapes!

Sam was eating his cereal which instead of cereal was mayonaise which he poured his milk over and than dipped those ranch-style chips in it and ate. He also got that baby formula which starts with "I" and mixed some up and put in a baby bottle and drank it and imagined it was NOT A BOTTLE but was direct from Quorra's n-pple!

Than Sam went back to the "Harry Apprentice" stories and downloaded them all onto his eye-phone so he could read them while driving his motorcycle again and fapping to them real hard until he wet his knickers!

Later that day Sam was going to walk into a certain restaurant where he hoped to fapping inside (becase it was the utopia everyone fapped and orgied in public constantly with NO RESTRICTIONS all the gay dudes having sex with chicks and all the straight chicks porked each other and than they would switch and lesbians would have sex with gay dudes and hetereosexual dudes would yaoi each other CONSTANTLY WITH NO END!

This made everyone very happy especially the fapping dudes who could fap in front of the class and not hafta sneak into the bathroom to fap each hour between classes which always makes you late.

Sam saw a WANTED POSTER styled like in that old west movie which has the snake boots (Easter Egg! Grab it now! I won't mark every easter egg so I mark some to make it easier!) and it was.

There! Quorra was on the poster and it was a long diadem about how mystery chick (a person of unnamed) had found Quorra and they do girl-porking together so sweet and moaning!

Poster said:

Because of No photoshops Quorra is still hostage but now I has her and through we are both straight chicks we carpet-muching like they'res no tomorrow but we needs a big strong man so manly and full of yaoi to make us loose our tru v-rginity with his giant bone through both our front places and I tell you Quorra was operated on by genuis Dr. Mefisto the fisting expert and now Quorra has the biggest cooter ever as her taint was removed and now her front place and her back place are one giant hole which is named the "assgina" and this makes s-x really kinky and "fetish" like nothing ever before invented!

Sam leaned over to read the fine print and see how to rescue Quorra but just than he felt a horrible pain in his back place and someone shouted, "I hit the whale right in the blowhole!"

It was a harpoon!

So this harpoon was a cliffhanger! That's all of chapter one.


End file.
